angeles y demonios
by sakura dragneel
Summary: soul tiene la mision de matara alguen nuy querido. pero no podra. por desobedeer sera desterrado y nuestros protagonistas se veran obligados a participar en la guerra del "cielo y el averno" soulxmaka kixchrona blackxtsubaki y otras parejas talves pasen y lean pliss
1. Chapter 1

Angeles y demonios

_¡Hola amantes de soul eater!_

_Su OJOU-SAMA les trae una nueva historia, a mi parecer y al de unas amigas, interesante, el primer cap. puede ser algo confuso y demasiado directo, pero les aseguro que mientras más cap. Suba más les gustara el fic._

_Declaimer:__ soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni nunca lo harán, son solo de sus respectivos dueños y es imposible que me pertenezcan, solo los tomo prestados (sin avisar) para hacer realidad mis mas locas fantasías y para que los demás las lean sin ningún fin de lucro o difamación._

_Sin nada más que decir (creo)_

_Su ojou-sama les dice:_

_¡A leer!_

**Capitulo 1: detalles no contados y peligro en el bosque.**

**Soul Pov**.

Hola,

Mi nombre es Soul eater Evans. Soy una guadaña y mi técnico es Maka albarn. Hace 3 meces terminamos de recolectar almas y me convertí en una guadaña mortal. Mi vida como guadaña mortal es ajetreada, y más cuando tengo que cargar con 2 grandes secretos en mis hombros.

El primero es que… estoy enamorado de mi técnico, si…, un chico tan _cool_ como yo está enamorado de una nerd come libros. Aunque hay que admitir que Maka está más hermosa que antes, ahora los dos somos mayores de edad, yo tengo 19 y Maka 18 años, y ya no esta tan plana como antes, pero tampoco son gigantes como los de Blair, son perfectos… ¡por kami!, no pienses en eso ahora, –me dije mientras me daba una bofetada mental para sacar esos pensamientos–. Aunque Maka sigue usando es mismo estilo de ropa muy poco reveladora, y sigue golpeándome cuando la hago enojar o la llamo plana…, yo la amo. Pero no le puedo confesar mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué? Simple, por culpa de mi segundo secreto.

Soy un ser inmortal…

No soy un monstruo, un vampiro o un kishin, soy…

Un ángel.

Yo en realidad nunca naci, yo "naci" siendo ángel, y con respecto a mi edad, tengo 1648 años, pero puedo hacer que mi cuerpo tenga la edad que desee, en apariencia claro, se preguntaran ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Por qué soy un arma?, o ¿Por qué no he regresado al "cielo"?, es simple, tengo una misión, una misión que nunca cumpliré, aunque tenga que ir al infierno por eso.

Mi misión es simple, tenía que viajar al mundo de los mortales para acabar con uno de ellos antes de que se convierta en demonio, pero no son demonios como los kishin, son demonios del averno, un lugar como el infierno pero cien veces peor, donde a vitan demonios y brujas como si fueran personas en una ciudad, uno de ellos en promedio tiene la misma fuerza que el dios kishin ashura, solo que allá hay miles de ellos, tantos como los habitantes de la tierra; estos demonios se matan los unos a los otros pará obtener poder, fama, energía mágica y dinero, ya que cuando se mata a uno su cuerpo se convierte en dinero; y para que no se extingan, su dios, manda almas nuevas, de demonios a la tierra para que nazcan allí y luego vuelvan de donde vinieron, se preguntaran también, ¿por qué mandar a que nazcan en la tierra?, ¿no pueden tenerlos haya?, pues lo hacen porque allá los demonios matan a los recién nacidos para obtener poder al comerse sus almas y es difícil para los niños pequeños sobrevivir, ya que sus madres los abandonan , por eso. Aquí mandan las almas para que nazcan en niños humanos y cuando estén listos se convierten en demonio. Por eso en el "cielo" se organizaron los arcángeles de desaparecer a todos los demonios antes de que se conviertan y así poder ganar la eterna guerra entre el "cielo" y el averno.

Y a mí me encomendaron matar a Maka antes de que se convierta en demonio.

Si…

Mi misión es acabar con Maka. Cuando baje a la tierra, llegue al shibusen porque yo ya tenía los datos del paradero de Maka, ese día, fui a un gran salón del shibusen donde se encuentra un piano de cola, me tocaba acabar con Maka a toda costa, decidí tocar una melodía en el piano, una melodía fúnebre y siniestra que escribí yo, siempre, antes de acabar con mi victima toco una melodía diferente, claro yo no soy el típico ángel con luz dorada y que piensa en el amor y la vida, soy algo siniestro, oscuro y me fascina matar demonios, o para decirlo más corto: _cool_. Por eso me convertí en "casa demonios" como lo llamamos nosotros, además de que tenía el don de la sangre de arma aunque fuera un ángel, gracias a eso yo era el más temido y respetado, además de que tenía mucha experiencia y eso me facilitaba las cosas, lo único que tenía que hacer era matarla y comerme su alma.

Cuando termine la canción. sabia, que Maka estaba atrás de mi escuchando, ya que los ángeles caza demonios pueden sentir el alma de los que son sus presas; me voltee con una sonrisa torcida y dije: "_este es quién soy"_ ella me sonrió y me pregunto si quería ser su arma, y yo acepte, "_sería una oportunidad de ganar su confianza y matarla por detrás_" pensé, y con el tiempo no pude lograr mi cometido, cada vez que intentaba, una sonrisa suya en mi cabeza me impedía hacerlo, hasta que me termine enamorando de ella.

Pero aun tengo un problema… ¿que pasara cuando comience a mostrar los síntomas de la transformación?

No quiero pensar en el sufrimiento de Maka cuando comience a transformarse. Empieza con síntomas sencillos para luego pasar a una transformación física, que por cierto es muy dolorosa, y puede ser un simple como que te salgan alas, hasta una compleja donde te transformas en monstruo. Los síntomas varían de pequeñas travesuras hacia los demás, hasta un cambio total de la personalidad, además de cierto odio a algunas cosas y afición a la maldad. Por lo general la transformación, y sus síntomas comienza cuando el individuo cumple los 15 años, ¿me pregunto por qué Maka todavía no muestra ningún síntoma?, seguro es por su alma pura y bondadosa, cosa difícil de encontrar en los demonios. O quizás el que allá pasado tanto tiempo con ella está ocasionando que se retrase la transformación, aunque por lo general si un demonio no convertido pasa mucho tiempo expuesto al alma de un ángel acelera la transformación, y Maka a estado expuesta a bastantes ángeles, ¿Qué?, ¿pensaron que yo era el único ángel que estaba cerca de Maka?, pues están mal. Todos nuestros amigos están en esta situación. "¿esta situación?" se preguntaran, pues es simple, kid, chrora y Black*star también se convertirán en demonios…

El ángel de Black*star es tsubaki, ella pensaba utilizarlo para matar a su hermano masamune, un demonio, y luego matarlo a él. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Tsubaki era una humana y cuando falleció en un accidente se convirtió en ángel. Masamune su hermano poseía alma de demonio y cuando ella murió se activo, por eso tsubaki tenía la misión de matar a su hermano ya convertido y a Black*star que pronto se convertirá, pero ella se termino enamorando de él y se negó a hacerlo.

El ángel de kid es Liz, ella y paty Vivian en nueva york, en las calles y eran llamadas "demonios", paty poseía alma de demonio y Liz no, ellas lo sabían, de alguna misteriosa forma, y Liz trataba de retrasar la transformación, pero los síntomas tomaban mucha fuerza con el tiempo. Un día paty perdió el control y asesino a Liz en un deje de locura. Liz en el "cielo" fue premiada volviéndose ángel, al proteger e impedir la transformación de su hermana. Pero paty con lo sucedido se convirtió finalmente en demonio. A Liz le dieron la tarea de matarla pero como es su hermana se negó y juro que la controlaría, luego de un tiempo le dieron la misión de matar a kid, que aunque sea el hijo de shinigami-sama poseía también un alma demoniaca, y sus primeros síntomas fueros sus obsesiones con la simetría. Liz trato de matar a kid cuando se vieron por primera vez, pero cuando este las salvo aquella noche ellas estuvieron tan agradecidas que se rehusaron a hacerlo.

Se preguntaran también, ¿Por qué sé todo esto?, sencillo, como los tres somos ángeles que nos negamos a cumplir la misión nos ayudamos mutuamente y hacemos lo posible por ayudar a nuestros técnicos.

Y el tema de chrona, ella al ser hija de una bruja tenía más posibilidades de poseer alma de demonio, y así es, sus síntomas ya empezaron y no falta mucho para que la transformación comience. Ella no tiene ángel y nosotros nos encargamos de ocultarla de los demás, ya que es nuestra amiga, y aunque nuestro deber sea matar demonios. No lo aremos con ella porque no merece morir después de todo lo que ha pasado. Además de que ella esta es novia de kid. Si, son novios. No pregunten cómo empezó por que ni yo mismo lo sé. Por eso los tres ángeles quedamos en no matarla, porque si lo asíamos podríamos acelerar el proceso de kid.

Así es, todo este grupo de locos (contando a Maka y a mi) estamos en la misma loca y difícil situación. Lo más difícil por el momento es proteger a nuestros técnicos de los otros ángeles que nos acechan, y lo otro es…

Conseguir el permiso de "los arcángeles" para permitirles seguir con vida. Aunque eso nos cueste el titulo de ángeles, nuestro puesto en el cielo y nuestro lugar en la tierra. Seguramente seremos desterrados al infierno. Pero si pedimos las cosas bien iremos al averno, "¿no es peor eso?" Se preguntaran, pues no, nuestros técnicos algún día se convertirán en demonios, y no tendremos más opción que ir al averno con ellos. Ya que no hay lugar para ellos en la tierra, shinigami-sama nos mataría, o pero, ¡stein nos diseccionaría!

– ¡Soul!, ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?, llegaremos tarde al shibusen– me hablo Maka desde fuera de mi habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a dejar de escribir en mi cuaderno de registros. ¡Pero conste que no es un diario! **(¡mentira!)**

– ¡Voy!–conteste con simpleza.

––––––––––––0–––––––––––

Acabábamos de llegar a clases, tarde por supuesto porque a mi motocicleta se le acabo el aceite y no tenía nada en casa, así que tuvimos que comprar y luego venir como un rayo.

El profesor stein nos miraba con cara de "_no vuelvan a hacerlo o los diseccionare al frente de todos_" y eso causo que Maka y yo corriéramos directo a nuestros asientos como alma que lleva al diablo. No puedo creer que _yo_ le tenga miedo. Después de todo es un simple mortal, y si no tuviera que controlarme lo podría matar en 5 minutos.

– ¡Maka, Soul!, ¡bajen aquí inmediatamente!, ¡no eh terminado de hablar con ustedes!– nos llamo irritado, realmente este tipo daba miedo.

Bajamos despacio mientras los demás murmuraban cosas de nosotros, nuestros amigos se reían por lo bajo y Black se quejaba de no ser el centro de atención. Verdaderamente parecíamos más condenados a muerte que alumnos de último año.

–shinigami-sama los necesita–hablo el profesor irritado y un aura negra muy pesada rodeándolo, seguramente lo paso mal con su esposa mari, si, ahora están casados y ella está embarazada, hormonal, y MUY sensible.

–Enseguida vamos–hablo Maka para luego dirigirnos a la death room. Se notaba el terror en su vos.

––––––––0––––––––––

Ya en la death room Maka llamo a shinigami-sama por el espejo, espero, y luego apareció tan extravagante como siempre.

– ¡hola! ¡Holitas~! ¡Buen trabajo~!, ¿Cómo ha estado mi mejor pareja del shibusen?–saludo el dios de la muerte alegre.

–bien shinigami-sama, ¿para qué nos llamo?–pregunto Maka intrigada.

–Por lo menos nos salvo de stein–dije yo imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si shinigami-sama no nos necesitara, me estremecí de terror.

–Pues verán–hablo el director–hay una bruja ocasionando problemas en América del sur y me gustaría que se coman su alma–respondió algo nervioso, parecía que era una bruja peligrosa por poner a shinigami así.

–Ningún problema–respondimos ambos a la vez– ¿en donde es?–pregunto Maka.

–Pues verán… –parecía nervioso– ella está atacando chile. Un país bastante pintoresco.

– ¿Chile?–pregunto Maka, parece que no avía escuchado de él. En cambio yo sí, es un país donde eh tenido bastantes misiones. Es bastante agradable cabe mencionar.

–así es, esa bruja está atacando en una región bastante lluviosa y fría de ese país–respondió shinigami-sama para luego entregarnos unos boletos de avión a ese país.–ya tengo listo todo, saldrán esta noche, el hotel y todo esta pagado–nos anuncio shinigami-sama. –por favor tengan cuidado con esta bruja. Es muy diferente a las otras–nos advirtió.

–está bien shinigami-sama, ¡adiós!–nos despedimos juntos y salimos de la death room rumbo al departamento para preparar nuestro equipaje

–––––––0–––––––––

Al otro día.

Maka y yo acabamos de llegar a chile. Debo admitir que cada vez que vengo me impresiona el paisaje tan diferente entre el norte y el sur de este. Claro que yo no parecía nada emocionado en comparación de Maka, que cada vez que veía algo que le llamaba la atención lo gritaba y señalaba. De verdad parecía una niña de 5 a una adolecente de 18.

– ¡oh! ¡Oh!, ¡mira Soul! ¡Un volcán!–grito Maka emocionada, en el horizonte se divisaba un gran volcán cubierto de nieve, el volcán se llama "volcán Villarrica" si no me equivoco, ahora que lo pienso. La ciudad a la que llegamos también se llama así, "Villarrica". Es una ciudad bastante bella. Sin contaminación ni los molestos ruidos de las capitales.

–Maka. Deja de actuar como una niña, vamos al hotel a dejar las cosas–dije yo con un tono cansado, me estaba fastidiando la actitud de Maka… aunque… me encanta cuando esta tan feliz. De verdad parezco un idiota enamorado.

– ¡A quien llamaste niña Soul!–reclamo Maka furiosa, hay por kami, seguramente me estampara su libro en la cabeza. Y antes de que pudiera responder siquiera…

– ¡MAKA–CHOP!–Grito ella estampándome su fiel libro en la cabeza, y yo cayendo al piso en un charco de sangre.

– ¿Vamos al hotel Soul?–pregunto indiferente de mi situación agonizante. Aunque sea un ángel y Todo eso, los golpes de Maka duelen demasiado, de hecho que perfectamente matarían a un mortal común. Empiezo pensar que sus Maka–chops son síntomas de la transformación, últimamente me los da demasiado seguido… ¿o será mi culpa por fastidiarla a diario? ¡No creo que sea eso!, me levante como pude y emprendimos camino al hotel.

–––––––0–––––––

Cuando terminamos de alistar las cosas en el hotel salimos en dirección a las montanas de fuera de la ciudad donde se supone estaría la bruja atormentando a los campesinos de los lugares. Al parecer la bruja usa unos hechizos especiales que no se desasen amenos que se cumplan las condiciones de la bruja, cosa casi imposible pero con un 5% de posibilidades cada vez, claro dependiendo del hechizo y las condiciones. Además de que no tiene un estilo animal especifico, usa distintos cada vez y a ávido veces en que usa incluso más de uno, según los relatos de los aldeanos. Ciertamente una bruja peligrosa.

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente por el bosque cuando Maka paro repentinamente y palideció.

–o-oye Maka ¿Qué sucede?–pregunte preocupado por su reacción.

– ¡la bruja! ¡Está muy cerca!, ¡se dirige a nosotros!–grito Maka alarmada, tenía un rostro muy preocupado. Tal vez esta bruja sea más peligrosa que la que matamos la última vez.

–ji, ji, ji, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, un técnico del shibusen y una guadaña mortal~ parece que me voy a divertir~– se burlo la bruja apareciendo por detrás nuestro y asiéndonos levitar en un hechizó.

Definitivamente este no es nuestro día de suerte…

_Continuara…_

_¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les allá llamado la atención, los demás cap. Tendrán más acción, comedia y romance. Les dejo el nombre del sig. Cap._

_**Cap. 2: **__**una maldición, un beso y un secreto revelado.**_

_Juzguen que les parece, y por favor aunque sea dejen un review para quejarse de lo pésimo que esta, cada uno de sus review ayudan a que Blair consiga un novio real y deje de fastidiar a soul, -nee~ Blair-chan-_

_¡Nya!_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Besos_


	2. Chapter 2

Ángeles y demonios.

_¡Hola amantes de soul eater!_

_Su OJOU-SAMA ósea y._

_Volvió con el segundo capítulo de este fic que me tiene orgullosa, lamento dejarlos con la duda, pero no se pueden quejar, yo tenía pensado subirlo cuando tuviera 8 simétricos review, pero lo subí antes porque me dieron ganas, y estuve ablando un rato con el ángel Gabriel para que me ayude a inspirarme, mi ángel de la guarda (si no sabían Gabriel es el ángel de la creatividad, la inspiración y el arte)_

_Declaimer: __soul eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados (sin avisar) para volver realidad mis locas fantasías y mostrarlas al publico sin fines de lucro o difamación._

_Ojala les guste el cap. Un agradecimiento, un abrazo bien fuerte y un besito en la mejilla a todos los que me comentaron:_

_Ahorita sin más que decir (creo)_

_Su OJOU-SAMA les dice._

_¡A leer!_

**Capitulo 2:**** una maldición, un beso y un secreto revelado. **

– _¡la bruja! ¡Está muy cerca!, ¡se dirige a nosotros!–grito Maka alarmada, tenía un rostro muy preocupado. Tal vez esta bruja sea más peligrosa que la que matamos la última vez._

–_ji, ji, ji, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, un técnico del shibusen y una guadaña mortal~ parece que me voy a divertir~– se burlo la bruja apareciendo por detrás nuestro y asiéndonos levitar en un hechizó._

_Definitivamente este no es nuestro día de suerte…_

Soul Pov

La bruja nos arrojo contra los arboles ocasionando que choquemos contra ellos. Esa bruja definitivamente era diferente al resto. Pero en aspecto no parecía bruja. Levaba un simple vestido blanco por sobre las rodillas sin tirantes, unos guantes blancos sin dedos hasta los codos, unos calcetines largos alta los muslos también blancos, sin zapatos, y un sombrero vaquero de cuero blanco con un gran moño blanco de un lado de este, el cabello blanco esta las rodillas y liso y por ultimo ojos de un morado muy claro. Aparentaba tener 15 años.

– ¡hola!, ¡mi nombre es hikari!, ¡la bruja de la imaginación!, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?–se presento esa bruja con una sonrisa infantil y unos toques de locura en el rostro.

– ¡¿Por qué quieres saber nuestros nombres bruja?–pregunto de un grito Maka muy furiosa.

–En realidad no lo sé–respondió con simpleza– me gusta conocer gente nueva–explico con una sonrisa mas infantil aun. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será esta bruja de la imaginación.

–Mi nombre es Maka albarn, y el Soul eater, ¡y hemos venido a por tu alma!–grito Maka en señal para que me transforme, lo hice y caí en sus manos.

– ¡ara!, parece que quieren acabar rápido, es una lástima, ¡a mí me gusta divertirme~!–canturreó esa bruja en su estúpido tono infantil ladeando el rostro poniéndome furioso.

Entonces Maka se abalanzo sobre la bruja tratando de cortarla pero esta la evadió, comenzó a levitar e inicio su ataque.

–_imagin majin, majin imagin…_ **(Imagina demonio, demonio imagina**)_ imagin shot–_conjuro mientras juntaba sus manos y nos lanzaba… ¿un pollo frito, una pala y un pato vivo?logramos esquivarlo y de un impulso Maka golpeo a la bruja ocasionando que callera, pero no se hizo el menor rasguño.

– ¡eres cruel Maka–chan~!–se quejo la bruja.

– ¡no tienes derecho de llamarme así asquerosa bruja!–reclamo Maka lanzándole su libro en la cara.

– ¡_Imagin equip!–_ grito la bruja para luego sostener una espada del doble de su tamaño igual blanca. – ¡Ahora veras mocosa!–grito con un tono terrorífico, serio y muy enojado, y se abalanzo sobre Maka golpeándola con la vaina de la espada por los lados donde no hay filo, eso ocasionó que Maka retrocediera de un salto por el golpe y maldijera por lo bajo.

– ¡_Imagin control!– _ grito la bruja, entonces note a Maka extraña, temblaba mucho y comenzó a gritar cosas inentendibles como que avían demasiados y que no podía sola, entonces comenzó a atacar los arboles y la nada misma como si se tratasen de enemigos, seguramente la bruja lanzo un hechizó para que Maka tenga alucinaciones.

– ¡Maka cálmate allí no hay nada!–grite tratando de que se detuviera, y funciono, dejo de temblar y comenzó a atacar a la bruja.

– ¡maldita!, ¡qué rayos me hiciste!–exigió saber Maka.

–no-te-lo-diré~–canturreó esa bruja desesperándonos más.

– ¿Listo Soul?–pregunto Maka. Quería usar el caza brujas, le asentí y comenzamos.

– ¡RESONANCIA DEL ALMA!– gritamos a la vez, luego tome forma de medialuna y Maka corrió a la bruja.

– _¡Imagin shot!–_grito esa bruja desesperada mientras nos arrojaba muchas payasadas y comida. Eso no fue rival para nosotros, Maka se agacho y grito.

–cacería de la u, sexta cacería–anuncio el nombre de los ataques al tiempo de que los hacía partiendo en dos a la bruja.

–me las pagaras Maka albarn–susurro la bruja mientras caía al piso en dos pedazos.

**(Por favor imagínense la pelea más emocionante y difícil a la que describí, no tengo imaginación con respecto a peleas)**

Luego susurro algo en un idioma que ninguno entendió pero por alguna razón sentí un dolor en el pecho. Algo iba mal, muy mal. Entonces cuando el cuerpo de la bruja desapareció, dejando solo su alma y me la comí mis sospechas se confirmaron, en mí mente escuche la vos de esa bruja que decía:

"_Maka albarn, maldita en un sueño eterno estas, y en sueño morirás, a menos que esta condición se cumpla: Un ángel enamorado al cual también ames te de tu primer beso, pero un beso de amor real, solo después de esto despertaras"_

Estas fueron las palabras que oí, y seguramente las que dijo la bruja antes de morir. Después mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Maka caer inconsciente al frio suelo.

Fui corriendo hacia ella para tratar de despertarla pero me fue imposible, no se despertaba con nada que hiciera. Además comenzaba a tener fiebre. No lo pensé dos veces y saque mis alas blancas y comencé a bolar hacia el hotel, que para mi suerte estaba cerca de donde estábamos.

Cuando llegue la fiebre de Maka estaba peor, y respiraba con dificultad, me asegure de que no allá nadie alrededor, aterrice, guarde mis alas, y entre con ella lo más rápido que pude al hotel hacia nuestra aviación, ignorando las preguntas de la gente que me veía y que empujaba para que me dejaran pasar. Cuando llegue a la aviación entre a ella como pude y acosté a Maka en la cama. Trate de bajar su fiebre como pude, y lo logre, pero para mi mala suerte comenzó a temblar de frio, ahora su temperatura estaba bajando demasiado rápido. Si no hago algo pronto morirá, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue sacar mis alas, abrace a Maka apegándola a mí en la cama, yo encima de ella, luego la rodee con mis alas para proporcionarle calor, estaba desesperado, Maka estaba bajo una maldición y podría morir en cualquier momento. Entonces, las palabras de a bruja sonaron nuevamente en mi cabeza.

"_Maka albarn, maldita en un sueño eterno estas, y en sueño morirás, a menos que esta condición se cumpla. Un ángel enamorado al cual también ames te de tu primer beso, pero un beso de amor real, solo después de esto despertaras" _

Esa fue la maldición y sus condiciones. Para una persona normal era imposible, pero para nosotros había un 50% de posibilidades de deshacer la maldición, después de todo, soy un ángel, estoy enamorado de Maka y ella todavía no da su primer beso. El problema es. ¿Maka me ama a mi?, si eso no es así. Perdería toda posibilidad de quitar la maldición.

–_vamos Soul, ¡bésala!, vamos se que quieres hacerlo–_hablo el demonio de mi cabeza fastidiándome y riéndose de mi situación.

–me encantaría besarla pero…– estaba dudando, ¿qué pasaría si Maka no me ama?, moriría eso pasaría, ella moriría, y si ella muere yo también.

– ¿_a que le tienes miedo tonto?, ella es tu preciada compañera ¿no es así?–_pregunto el diablillo. ¡Demonios! Odio cuando tiene razón.

– ¿qué pasa si Maka no me ama?,… ¡morirá!–respondí desesperado.

–_Soul no seas tonto. Es obvio que ella te ama. ¿No te has dado cuenta cuando sincronizan sus almas?, o ¿cuándo vez la suya?, ¡se nota a kilómetros tarado!–_me grito provocando un shock en mi, ¿enserio Maka me amaba y no me di cuenta de ello?

–si te callaras y te fueras lo haría–respondí cabreado, no quería que ese tonto me molestara mientras besaba a Maka. Ella estaba muy agitada, su respiración se veía difícil además de que temblaba de frio y mi tibio par de alas no servía mucho… no tengo más opción… lo haré.

Me aproxime lentamente a los labios de Maka. Que los tenia entreabiertos para respira, dude por un momento, pero al pensar que si no lo hacia ella moriría no tuve opción. Y pensar que cuando la conocí quería matarla…

Finalmente junte nuestros labios en un beso, moví mis labios lentamente contra los suyos, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, estaba tardando y comencé a asustarme. ¿Y si Maka no me amaba?, ¿y si ya había dado su primer beso?

Pero me sentí aliviado cuando su temperatura corporal comenzó a aliviarse y su respirar se normalizaba, pero seguía inconsciente, aumente el ritmo de mis labios mientras apretaba mi abrazo y la estrechaba contra mí, entonces sentí que comenzaba a corresponder, movía sus labios tímidos contra los míos en sincronía, pero seguía inconsciente. Comencé a hacer más profundo el beso y adentre mi lengua en su boca, saboreando cada rincón de esta, note que Maka me comenzaba ah seguir el ritmo y su lengua jugaba con la mía, pero seguía inconsciente. Decidí comenzar a batallar contra la lengua de Maka y ella seguía mi ritmo a la perfección, como cuando sincronizamos almas, pero seguía inconsciente. La sentí exigir aire con un gemido involuntario y me separe lentamente de ella. Entonces la vi recuperar la conciencia, abrir los ojos tímida y lentamente, y mirarme sonrojada. Estaba atónita por lo que había pasado, al parecer aun inconsciente sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué-que paso?–pregunto incrédula mientras se tocaba los labios inconscientemente.

–Eemmm…. ¿Cómo te lo explico?...– la verdad no tenía idea que responderle. ¿Habrá estado consiente todo el beso?, ¿o solo cuando nos separamos?

– ¿_ves que si te ama idiota? Que se halla liberado de la maldición es la mejor prueba–_me dijo ese tonto desde mi cabeza burlándose de que tenía razón.

–Cállate– le respondí dentro de mi cabeza.

–Soul… ¿Por qué me besaste?–pregunto Maka haciendo que de nuevo me concentre en ella… ahora que lo pienso… Todavía no la eh soltado… ¡y tampoco eh guardado mis alas! ¡Pero qué tonto soy!

– ¡Aaaahhh!–grito Maka empujándome cuando se dio cuenta de mis alas. Me tiro al piso y cay de trasero, ¡y para colmo soy tan tonto que todavía no eh guardado mis alas!

– ¡Maka te lo puedo explicar!– trate de convencerla parándome cerca de ella y tratando de frenar el golpe que estaba a punto de darme con su libro.

– ¡Soul ¿Qué demonios tienes en la espalda?–pregunto Maka aterrorizada observando mis alas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¡Maka por favor déjame explicarte!–trate de que se callara pero lo único que conseguí fue alterarla más.

– ¡¿Cómo que explicarme? ¡Soul!, ¡tienes dos alas en la espalda!, ¡y no parecen ser falsas!, ¡además tu nunca usas cosplay como para que si fueran falsas las estés usando!– Maka estaba histérica, no se callaba con nada, y para colmo me trataba de golpear.

– ¡MAKA–CH…!–pero la detuve con un beso para evitar el golpe. Sentí como el libro caía al suelo y Maka se relajaba mientras correspondía tímidamente.

Cuando se nos acabo el aire me separe y le dije– ¿ya te calmaste?–ella asintió concentrada en mis ojos, y ruborizada, se ve tierna así– ¿me dejaras explicarte?–pregunte, se tenso un poco al recordar mis alas, que todavía no eh guardado, y asintió nuevamente, tan tímida que me recordó a chrona.

–bien… ¿me prometes que no me gritaras ni me golpearas?, Y ¿Qué no me interrumpirás?–asintió nuevamente mirándome a los ojos.

–Maka…–di un largo suspiro–…soy un ángel–logre decir, y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que Maka se tenso y palideció. Y sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

– ¡¿Cómo que un ángel? ¡Soul eso es imposible!, ¡tú no puedes ser un ángel!, ¡los ángeles no existen!–Maka estaba tan histérica, me costaría mucho calmarla.

– ¡Maka escúchame!–le grite y logre callarla–Maka, yo de verdad soy un ángel… ¿no te parece raro que allá sobrevivido al corte que me hiso chrora cuando la conocimos? Eso fue por que como soy ángel no puedo morir por algo así, mi cuerpo lo resistió a la perfección, cualquier mortal hubiera muerto al instante–no quería recordar eso, y Maka tampoco, se quedo en silencio y seguí ablando.

– ¿o que allá podido resistirme a lo que me incitaba el diablillo en mi cabeza?, Maka, cualquier mortal lo hubiera aceptado a la primera, yo no por mi autocontrol de ángel–vi como Maka seguía dudando de mí.

– ¿o cuando entraste en la locura?, yo no caí porque soy un ángel y no puedo caer en esas cosas con facilidad, y por eso y por mi onda de alma te logre sacar a ti, si no fuera porque soy ángel no hubieras salido nunca–Maka abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada al ver la lógica de mis palabras.

– ¿o cuando razonábamos en equipo?, eso era porque mis ondas de ángel mejoraban la sincronía, si no fuera ángel no hubiera pasado eso–entonces me fije en su cara, parecía querer contradecirme en algo, pero no hallaba como negar mi lógica. ¡Me encanta cuando parezco más listo que Maka!, _¡cool!_

– ¿pero qué me dices de cuando el diablillo trato de absorber tu alma? ¡Eh!–ya sabía yo que trataría de usar eso

–Ese diablo no pudo absorber toda mi alma porque me resistí, además de la pureza de mi alma evito que ese ser impuro la absorba–la mire con aires de superioridad y la escuche murmurar un _"tuche"_

– ¿o cuando el kishin me golpeo con su ataque de lleno en la espalda?, un mortal hubiera sido convertido en ceniza y…–

– ¡está bien, está bien!, ¡ya entendí! –Me interrumpió–... eres un ángel–susurro despacio eso ultimo.

–Y soy un ángel muy _cool–_le dije mientras agitaba mis alas con orgullo.

–Pero si eres un ángel… ¿Por qué estás aquí?–pregunto Maka, y eso fue como un balde de agua fría, me sentí acorralado, como si tuviera las alas mojadas y no pudiera escapar aunque lo intente.

–Em.… pues…– ¿¡que respondo! No le puedo decir: "_Hmmmm, no mucho, solo que vine a matarte pero no pude porque te amo" ¡_primero muerto digo eso! Y los ángeles no mueren nunca.

– ¿si eres un ángel deberías estar en el cielo?, ¿por qué estás aquí?–pregunto Maka de nuevo, se veía que no dejaría de fastidiarme hasta que le responda.

–Bueno pues… digamos que no me sentía muy a gusto en el cielo y me mude aquí a la tierra–fue la mejor respuesta que se me ocurrió, y creo que con eso bastaría para convencería.

–A bueno…–parece que la convencí– ¿y por qué me estabas besando?–pregunto Maka acercándose peligrosamente a mí, pero no en el sentido que me gustaría, se acercaba con un gran diccionario como de un millón de páginas para golpearme si no le agradaba mi respuesta.

– a eso…–murmure avergonzado. Que le puedo responder, ¿alguien tiene una idea? Porque yo no.

–si es por lo pervertido que eres no te vas a salvar de mis Maka-chops aunque seas inmortal–me advirtió en un tono macabro que erizo todas y cada una de las plumas de mis alas, y Maka lo noto, por lo que rio despacio y puso un rostro tan aterrador y emocionado como cuando el profesor stein quiere diseccionar algo único.

–Eh… a ver, ¿cómo te lo explico?–trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle el por qué del beso, mientras que Maka me miraba ansiosa.

–Te matare si es una mala escusa, –dijo tronándose los nudillos–… ese fue mi primer beso– murmuro lo ultimo sonrojada y más calmada,… se ve tan tierna así…

– _¡Basta Soul!, ¡este no es el momento!, ¡tu vida corre peligro, piensa en algo rápido_!– Me exigía el molesto diablillo también algo nervioso por la situación, ya que, si yo muero, el también muere.

–escuchaste lo que murmuro la bruja antes de morir ¿no es así?–le pregunte, para así tratar de que no me golpee si le suelto la verdad de golpe. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien, pues lo que dijo fue una maldición–le iba contando poco a poco para prepararla.

– ¿una maldición?, ¿Cómo los sabes?, hablo en lengua de brujas, y eso solo lo entienden las brujas–me informo Maka tratando de encontrar alguna falla en mis palabras para poder golpearme.

–lo sé por que cuando me comí su alma escuche lo que dijo en mi mente, y estaba en español en mi mente–le respondí con simpleza.

– ¿Y que decía la maldición?–pregunto Maka rápidamente.

–Decía que dormirías eternamente y que morirías a menos que alguien te bese–le respondí yo omitiendo los detalles comprometedores. Sé que esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para declararme y todo eso pero… no es nada _cool_ la situación, y es bastante incomodo por lo que acaba de pasar, así que no lo haré.

– ¿Así como la bella durmiente?–pregunto Maka incrédula. Si no la conociera tanto creería que prefería que otro le diera su primer beso… ¡arg!, ¿Por qué se me erizan las plumas al pensar a Maka besando a otro?, yo no soy celoso, se supone que los ángeles no pueden tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Aunque… yo nunca he sido un ángel normal.

– no, también decía que ese _alguien_ tenía que ser un ángel. Y por el momento soy el único ángel que te besaría–le dije de forma un tanto… seductora, y ella se sonrojo de una forma feroz.

–s-soul–susurro como emocionada o contenta, no sé.

–Y como ningún ángel normal soportaría besar a una _plana_ como tú, lo tuve que hacer yo–agregue burlón al final, cosa que no debí haber hecho, si hubiera pensado, habría sabido lo que vendría a continuación.

– ¡MAKA-CHOP!–anuncio Maka y una milésima de segundo después su diccionario anteriormente mencionado se quedo atascado en mi cabeza, y por un momento me pareció que este Maka-chop era más fuerte que los demás, más que los que eh sentido en todo el tiempo que eh pasado con Maka. Fue extraño, pero sentí un mal presentimiento cuando analicé eso.

– ¿Por qué fue eso?–le exigí saber cuándo logre quitarme el libro de la cabeza, cosa que fue muy difícil.

– ¡Porque tengo ganas!–me grito furiosa – ¡además deja de llamarme plana!– me exigió ella, yo solo reí.

– ¡¿Por qué te ríes?–demando Maka una respuesta.

– ¡Porque es verdad!–le respondí entre risas, y solamente porque tengo alas y alcé el vuelo es que logre escapar del siguiente libro, que era más grande que el anterior.

– ¡soul, baja de ahí, no me gusta que andes volando si como así!, ¿y si llega alguien?–note que maka mas que demostrar miedo a que nos descubran tiene envidia a que yo puedo volar y ella no.

– ¿estás celosa~?–le pregunte para fastidiarla, ella me miro con odio y apunto con su libro directo a mis alas. – ¡Bajare si me das tu palabra de que no me golpearas mas con tus libros, y recuerda que soy un ángel y sé si me mientes!– le condicione, no voy a bajar si es para golpearme.

–Si bajas te prometo no golpearte durante una semana–me trato de sobornar. Y debo admitir que es una oferta tentadora. Acepte y baje, para luego guardar mis alas, apenas lo hice…

– ¡MAKA-CHOP!– ¡maka traidora!, ¡me engaño!, definitivamente no le vuelvo a creer.

– ¡Me engañaste!–le reclame, ella solo sonrió con suficiencia y guardo su libro.

–a partir de ahora no te golpeare, como decía el trato, no te golpeare durante una semana, pero nunca dije que empezaría en ese momento– me dio unos argumentos bastante balidos, maldición, ya se nota la astucia demoniaca que posee…_ clic._

–"¡no puede ser! Hay por favor que la presencia demoniaca no se halla activado"–rogué a todos mis superiores, pero para mi mala suerte cuando me fije en el alma de maka la note como comenzaba a tomar unos tonos más oscuros, y volverse poco a poco negra, el primer síntoma de la transformación.

–soul. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?, ¿acaso viste un fantasma?–me pregunto maka moviendo su mano frente a mi cara sacándome de mis pensamiento.

–ah, no es nada, solo que recordé que debemos informar a shinigami-sama de la situación–le mentí a maka.

– Vamos entonces, en el baño hay un espejo–me dijo maka sonriente, valla que está teniendo cambios de humor rápidos, otro síntoma. Solté un largo suspiro, por lo que maka volteo a verme ates de entrar al baño.

– ¿Qué sucede?–se notaba preocupada.

–Nada, vamos. –le respondí yo, me pregunto qué haré cuando shinigami-sama vea el alma de maka, creo que tendré que explicarle la situación de todos modos.

Continuara…

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Ojala les allá gustado el cap. Me esforcé bastante en escribirlo (hace como un mes) y hoy lo traje a ustedes. _

_Por si tienen alguna duda, el segundo beso solo fue para calmar a maka, y no se cuenta como una declaración ni nada, aun falta bastante para que soul se declare._

_Muchas gracias por sus review, les aviso de antes que no pienso subir el próximos Cap. hasta que tenga 12 review o más, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre este fic tan original._

_¡Si dejan un review kid estará a un paso menos de volverse simétrico totalmente! ¡Verdad kid-sama!_

_Así es, si comentan me harían un gran favor._

_¡Los dos juntos!_

_¡NYA!_

_Pd. Para l s que me quieran conocer y ser mis amigos_

_este es mi facebook._

_María Jesús segura Ringler._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: los primeros síntomas.**

_¡Regrese, su OJOU-SAMA regreso!_

_Muchísimas gracias mis querid s fans que siguen esta historia, agradezco muchísimo sus review que me alegran el día. Les traigo el tan esperado cap. 3. Ojala les guste, no me quedo tan gracioso como quería pero algo es quería pedir una sugerencia, en este fic solo esta como romance, y me gustaría que me sugieran cual podría ser el otro género y la razón, si no es mucha molestia, eh estado pensando que la que me dé la mejor idea le podría dedicar un drabble de lo que quiera, con tal que conozca la serie. Eso es todo._

_Declaimer:__ soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo lo tomo prestado (sin avisar) para volver realidad mis tontas y locas fantasías sin fines de lucro o difamación,_

_Sin más (creo)_

_Su OJOU-SAMA les dice:_

_¡A leer!_

**Soul Pov**

— _¿Qué sucede?—se notaba preocupada._

—_Nada, vamos. —le respondí yo, me pregunto qué haré cuando shinigami-sama vea el alma de maka, creo que tendré que explicarle la situación de todos modos._

—0—

Cuando terminamos de contarle lo sucedido a shinigami-sama, saltándonos la parte de la maldición, de que soy un ángel y de que maka se convertirá en demonio, le pedí que si podía hablar en privado con él en el shibusen, para suerte mía, no menciono en ningún momento lo del alma de maka hasta que estuve solo con el frente al espejo.

Cuando llegamos a death city y más específicos al shibusen le pedí a maka que me esperara en el salón y yo me reportaría a shinigami-sama. Para mi suerte el profesor stein hoy tenía el día libre, por lo que maka y su alma no corrían peligro de ser diseccionadas por "el bien de la ciencia".

Me hallaba esperando que shinigami-sama apareciera por el espejo de la death room, yo le dije que era un asunto muy serio, por lo que prefería hablar con él en persona, y no reflejado en su espejo.

— ¡hola!, ¡holitas!, ¡hola~!, ¿Cómo te ha ido soul-kun?—saludo amablemente el dios de la muerte.

—Hola shinigami-sama—salude también—necesito hablar con usted de algo muy serio—le dije, a lo que cambio su expresión a una más seria.

—Es lo que paso en la misión, ¿verdad?—indago el director.

—Así es, por favor escuche atentamente. —le pedí a shinigami-sama.

—Comienza cuando desees—me pidió amable y seriamente mientras se sentaba y me ofrecía asiento en frente a su mesita del té.

—pues verá, lo que pasa shinigami-sama es que, yo en verdad soy…

Le esplique cada detalle, desde que llegue con la misión de matar a maka hasta la maldición de la bruja, y con cada detalle me refiero a que estoy enamorado de maka y todo eso. No es nada cool hablar de esto con el director de tu propia escuela.

—… y más o menos eso es lo que le quería hablar—finalice mi larga explicación, el dios de la muerte mantuvo su expresión seria en todo momento, luego lo vi sonreír amable mente y hasta me pareció de una forma paternal. (En teoría sonreía por debajo de la máscara)

— ¡ya-lo-si-vi-a~!— canturreo shinigami-sama. Yo por mi parte me quede estupefacto.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que lo sabía?—le pregunte incrédulo al dios de la muerte.

— eso, ya lo sabía, lo sé todo, ya sabía cada detalle de la guerra entre ángeles y demonios, en la forma de dejar descendencia de los demonios, en la misión de los ángeles, quienes son ángeles y demonios o futuros demonios en la escuela, etc. Soul-kun lose absolutamente todo— me respondió con su tono infantil, como si se estuviese burlando de mí.

— ¿cómo lo supo?, ¿y por qué no dijo nada antes al respecto?—pregunte a un incrédulo.

—Bueno, yo sé quiénes son ángeles y demonios por que como soy el dios de la muerte puedo ver las almas mucho mejor que los técnicos normales, a menos que se esté usando un soul protect, y los ángeles como tú nunca han usado— eso es verdad.

— _¡Un punto para shinigami!—_hablo el diablillo en mi cabeza.

— se lo de la guerra entre el cielo y el averno por que los dioses de esos lugares son mis hermanos, — ¡que!, ¿en serio shinigami-sama es el hermano de nuestro dios, y del dios del averno?, pero eso significa que la guerra entre el cielo y el averno es casi como una riña entre hermanos.

— _¡2 puntos para shinigami!_—canturreó divertido nuevamente ese molesto diablo

— ¡Y se lo de tu y maka porque en mi percepción de las almas se nota eso, además la forma en cómo la miras te delata_!—_agrego la muerte ocasionando que me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

— _¡3 puntos para shinigami!, ¡soul eater, ponchado!, ¡cambio de jugador!_—se burlo en mi cara.

—"deja de joder"—le regañe molestó.

—y no eh dicho nada porque esperaba que alguno de ustedes se decidiera a contármelo, y veo que fuiste tú el que tomo la iniciativa.

—shinigami-sama—le llame seriamente.

— ¿Hay alguien más en el shibusen que sea demonio o ángel?—le pregunte. Debía cerciorarme de no tener inconvenientes con ángeles o peleas con demonios por el tema de los síntomas de maka y todo eso. Aunque puede que solo este paranoico y a maka no le esté sucediendo nada.

—Lo siento soul-kun, pero no te puedo decir eso, sería lo mismo a que yo le diga a mi hermano del cielo que tú no estás cumpliendo con la misión—se justifico el director muy serio, pero sin quitar su molesto tono. Yo solté un suspiro largo. Después de todo, si quería proteger a maka y los demás tendría que arreglármelas sin ayuda.

—bueno. Esos es todo, gracias por escucharme shinigami-sama, me retiro— me incline en una reverencia y me fui de la death room hasta el salón de clases, donde maka estaría esperándome, tengo suerte de que aun no hayan empezado las clases porque si no el profesor Sid me mataría.

0—0

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos en dirección al salón de clases hasta que algo choco conmigo por detrás ocasionando que calleáramos los dos cada uno por su lado, cuando me levante me di cuenta que había chocado con el inútil de Hero.

— ¡Ten más cuidado Hero!—le grite furioso mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse de mala gana.

—Lo siento soul, pero si llegamos tarde al salón stein nos disecara—me dijo temblando de horror,… un momento, se supone que el profesor stein estaba de día libre.

— ¿No que el profesor estaba de vacaciones?—le pregunte directamente mientras caminábamos al salo, el tembló al escuchar mi pregunta.

—e-el profesor Sid se rompió una pierna en una misión y llamaron a stein para reemplazarlo de último minuto, por lo que debe estar furioso— me soltó la verdad como si fuera un condenado a la silla eléctrica.

—ya veo, así que está furioso… ojala a Black star no se le ocurra jugarle una broma—dije divertido, y luego entramos al salón, el profesor aun no llegaba, por lo que estábamos salvados de morir. Me dirigí tranquilamente a mi asiento y bolete a ver a maka, que estaba sentada al lado de Black y ambos reían cómplices, como si planearan algo grande, si están planeando algo juntos no es nada bueno.

—Hola maka—la salude sentándome a su lado, ella volteo a verme divertida con una sonrisa malvada en los labios que me hiso estremecer de miedo. Era como una sonrisa cuando estás en la locura pero estando consciente de lo que haces.

— ¿Cómo te fue con shinigami-sama?—me pregunto amable y preocupada, estaba preocupada porque si shinigami-sama se lo tomara mal lo de ser un ángel me podría matar, o por lo menos eso creíamos.

—cool, se lo tomo bien, no tiene ningún inconveniente—le respondí, sin mencionarle el tema de que ella sería un demonio. Al menos tengo la suerte que el aura demoniaca no se note en la percepción del alma de los humanos, según shinigami-sama claro.

—Oye soul— me llamo maka—te vas a morir de risa cuando veas llegar al profesor— me dijo maka confundiéndome, ¿a qué se refería con eso? No me hacía gracia ver a stein enojado por haber interrumpido sus vacaciones. Es más me daba miedo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunte directamente, a lo que ella reía.

—ya lo veras—fue su única respuesta, dejándome más confundido.

Escuche a lo lejos el sonido de las ruedas de la silla del profesor acercándose mas y mas, llego el profesor cayendo al suelo cuando llego al umbral de la puerta, se me escapo una fuerte carcajada, y cuando lo hice vi como Black saltaba por los aires a toda velocidad con un balde en las manos con un liquido amarillo, parecía pegamento de secado rápido. Me di cuenta de sus intenciones y palidecí, planeaba arrojarle eso al profesor.

— ¡Maka ahora!—grito Black star haciendo que maka salte de su lugar con un gran saco lleno de algo como ¿plumas? Oh no, maka pensaba participar en la broma. Va a morir.

— ¡No maka, te matara!—grite tratando de que se detuviera, los demás alumnos observaban expectantes la situación.

Entonces Black le arrojo todo el pegamento encima al profesor stein haciendo que se levante enfadado de su silla con claras intenciones asesinas, pero ante de poder matar a Black maka le arrojo todas las plumas de la bolsa enzima cubriéndolo, un aura negra lo rodeo, Black salto sobre el profesor y le coloco un guante de goma rojo en la cabeza, hiso una seña con la cabeza y maka salto colocándole a stein un tubo amarillo en la boca simulando un pico. Todo el salón estallo en carcajadas que sonaron en toda la escuela, aunque el aura asesina del profesor era más atemorizante que la onda de la locura del kishin.

— ¡MIREN EL NUEVO ESPECIMEN DE DICECION!—grito ese estúpido mono.

— ¡UN HOMBRE POLLO!—finalizo maka alzando un brazo señalando al profe emocionada y con risas a todo dar, el salón reía desenfrenado, pero el aura de maniaco/homicida del profesor los callo de inmediato.

— ¡BLACK STAR, MAKA!, ¡AL PASILLO ANTES DE QUE DECIDA VOLVERLOS EL EXSPERIMENTO DEL DIA!—amenazo/ordeno el profesor señalando la puerta aun con su disfraz de pollo. Black y maka escaparon del salón a toda prisa para salvarse de "la furia de stein"

— ¿Por qué maka-chan hiso eso?—me pregunto en un susurro tsubaki claramente preocupada.

—No tengo idea, pero sospecho que son los primeros síntomas—le respondí en un susurro también.

maka era la única que no había mostrado los síntomas antes, los demás si, chrona con sus ataques de locura y todo eso, kid con su fanatismo por la simetría y el deseo de destruir todo lo que es asimétrico y Black star con sus últimos aumentos de bromas y trampas, últimamente algo crueles, y con esta, maka ya comenzó.

Pero la de maka estaba demasiado apresurada, por lo general son leves cambios y pasa por lo menos un año para comenzar con las bromas. Esto es raro.

—0—0—0000—0—0—0—

—Que día mas agotador—murmure para mí mismo.

— ¿por qué lo dices?, me pareció un día normal y simétrico—pregunto kid, lo mire confundido, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta de las bromas que Black y maka le hicieron a todos los profesores?

— ¿no te has dado cuenta kid?—pregunto Liz seria y confundida por lo mismo que yo.

— ¿De qué?—pregunto maka confundida también.

—Maka-chan y Black star han estado haciendo bromas todo el día—le informo a los dos tsubaki amablemente y con una sonrisa.

—kyahahahahah! ¡Su dios ORE-SAMA fue la mente maestra de esas bromas!—declaro mi amigo de pelo azul.

— ¡¿de que estas hablado idiota! ¡Fui yo la de las ideas!—confeso maka sorprendiéndonos a todos, eso no era posible, maka la mente maestra de todas esas crueles bromas.

Bromas como, la del profesor stein, o cambiar los libros de los maestros por revistas para adultos, el ocultarle los bisturís a stein o ponerle pegamento a la silla de su padre son algunos ejemplos de las bromas de todo el día.

— ¡kyahahahahah maka-chan eres genial!—gritaba emocionadísima Patty y como no estarlo, para los demonios son divertidas ese tipo de travesuras.

—No me di cuenta—menciono kid, luego se sonrojo un poco y agrego—estuve todo el día contemplando la hermosa simetría de chrona—dijo para luego besarla en los labios de forma simétricamente romántica según él.

— ¡Tengo una idea!—grito maka de repente asiéndonos saltar a todos.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Liz esperanzada por algo.

— ¡vamos DE COMPRAS!—grito maka alzando un brazo.

— ¡aaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡Maka por fin te decides a salir de compras!—la felicito Liz zarandeándola de los hombros contentísima

—0—0—0—0—0—0—

— ¡vamos soul no te quedes atrás!— me ordeno maka estando como 5 metros delante mío con los demás.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me apresure si estoy cargando todo esto?—pregunte furioso, pero es verdad, como se le ocurre que pueda avanzar con todos estos paquetes y cajas de ropa y maquillaje.

— ¡¿Cómo si fuera tanto?—reclamo maka restándole importancia al asunto,

— ¡pero por Gabriel! ¡Si todas estas cosas son como para llenar un camión! ¡Ser caza demonios es más fácil que cargar con esto!—

— ¿Por Gabriel?—preguntaron kid, chrona y Black al mismo tiempo, mientras que Liz y tsubaki parecían preocupadas y me negaban con la cabeza y los brazos para que me invente alguna escusa.

— ¿Caza demonios?—pregunto maka poniéndome más nervioso y preocupando a Liz y tsubaki mas.

—Esto…, bueno, ¡vamos al cine!—grite de repente cambiando de tema.

— ¡Vamos!—gritaron emocionados y corrieron al cine dejándome solo y desamparado con todo esto.

Tome mi teléfono y llame a un camión de carga para que llevara todas estas cosas al departamento sin que yo me rompa la espala en el camino.

—0—

—o vamos soul no tiene nada de malo—me animo la traidora de Liz.

—si viejo, ¡tu dios ORE-SAMA te ordena que nos acompañes!—me exigió mi maniático amigo.

— ¡Me niego!—respondí nuevamente, no lograrían convencerme, no voy a ir, en otra situación iría, pero con maka si no, me niego a ir.

—vamos soul-kun, no creo que sea para tanto—me animo tsubaki, yo le mande una mirada diciéndole "traidora" y ella me sonrió con una cara de "lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para frenarlos"

—soul—escuche llegar a maka y llamarme, me volteé a verla y casi me da un sangrado nasal, traía puesto un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo, muy provocativo, corto y con un gran escote en el pecho y la espalda, el cabello suelto y unos tacones de aguja rojos de 15 cm. (imagínenselo como quieran)

—no seas malo y acompáñanos a la disco—me pidió maka con carita de cordero a medio morir, no me pude negar y fuimos a la disco.

—0—0—0—

—Que día mas agotado—dije mientras me desplomaba en la cama agotado.

Primero tener que salvar a maka todo el día de sus molestas bromas, después ser su mozo personal en el centro comercial y casi romperme la espalda por eso, tener que soportar los gritos de las chicas porque a maka se le había ocurrido ver una película de terror de lo más sangrienta, y por ultimo casi me da un derrame nasal masivo por la forma de bailar conmigo de maka, un baile tan desenfrenado, sensual y _caliente _después tuve que cargar con ella a la casa por haber tomado demás y quedarse dormida. Y encima mañana tendré que lidiar con su resaca.

Esto es malo, si sigue con estos cambios tan bruscos de carácter la transformación se acercara pronto. Y tendré que decirle la verdad, si lo hago, sería capaz de matarme por mentirle y ocultársela, tratare de que la transformación tarde lo máximo posible en llegar, y después, no sé qué voy a hacer.

Continuara.

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Ojala les aya gustado, les dejo el titulo del cap 4._

_**Cap 4: **__la transformación, caos total_

_Eso es todo amigos, nos leemos otro dia, misma pagina, misma autora._

_No olviden comentar. Cada comentario hace que mi inspiración vuele i no trate de matar a Blair para que me de ideas._

_Besos._

_¡NYA!_


	4. caos total

_**¡Hola! **_

_**¡Por fin! Jajajaja ¡regrese! ¡Y si! ¡Estoy viva! Solo me desaparecí un largo tiempo, y no tengo excusa para ello, tuve algunos problemas sentimentales, familiares y escolares, pero eso ya es pasado, ¡y como su ojou-sama dice! "el pasado, pasado es y pasado siempre será" jejeje bueno, se que muchas (os) me odian por haber desaparecido, pero aquí las autoras que me conocen y son mis amigas saben lo que me sucede y las razones por las que me desaparecí, les suplico me disculpen y que disfruten de este tan esperado capitulo, gracias a todos mis amigos y amigas por estar siempre a mi lado apoyándome siempre, los quiero mucho.**_

_**Declaimer: **__**soul eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y creadores y solo ellos tienen derecho sobre el manga y anime, yo solo los tomo prestados (sin avisar) para volver mis mas locas y descabelladas ideas guardadas en mi cabecita mía, jeje, la historia eso si es mi creación.**_

_**Ahora sin más. **_

_**Su ojou-sama les dice…**_

_**¡A leer!**_

**Capitulo 4****: la transformación, ¡caos total!**

_Esto es malo, si sigue con estos cambios tan bruscos de carácter la transformación se acercara pronto. Y tendré que decirle la verdad, si lo hago, sería capaz de matarme por mentirle y ocultársela, tratare de que la transformación tarde lo máximo posible en llegar, y después…,_

_No sé qué voy a hacer..._

_**Soul Pov**_

— ¡Que dolor de espalda!—me queje cuando me levante de la cama para ir a preparar el desayuno, puede que sea un ángel y todo eso, pero es mentira cuando dicen que no sentimos dolor. Cuando termine el desayuno fui a despertar a Maka para ir a la escuela, ¡es solo martes y ya fuimos a una fiesta ayer!

— ¡Maka! Llegaremos tarde ¡levántate!—llame a la puerta… no tuve respuesta, golpee mas fuerte… nada, mas fuerte…. Tampoco, me aventure a entrar en su habitación corriendo el riesgo de encontrarla cambiándose de ropa…. Sentí como una gota de sangre refalar por mi nariz, pensé en el Maka—chop que me daría y se me paso…. Bien, aquí voy.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y me asome, pero no la encontré levantada —ni desnuda—como yo creía.

—_O querías verla_— me fastidio el tonto rojo;

Sino que la encontré acostada en la cama tapada hasta la nariz y sonrojada. Me acerque y le tome la temperatura, como pensaba, tiene fiebre.

—Soul… ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Maka despertando y sorprendiéndome.

—Estas hirviendo—le informe—por nada del mundo te levantaras de la cama—le ordene seriamente, y como no, puede que sea otro síntoma de la transformación… oh la resaca.

— ¡Pero tenemos examen!—debatió ella.

— ¡No me importa!—le grite—no te levantaras de la cama, voy por el desayuno—sentencie firme y Salí de la habitación, luego volví con el desayuno y se lo deje en la cama.

—0—0—0—

El día paso lenta y tranquilamente, Maka estuvo leyendo todo el día y solo me molestaba de vez en cuando para pedirme algo de comer, la fiebre se mantuvo y no bajaba con nada, pero se encuentra estable. Yo me encuentro en el sofá viendo televisión sin prestarle mucha atención, estoy bastante preocupado, principalmente porque si Maka se transforma voy a tener que contarle todo, y no sé cómo se lo valla a tomar.

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Sonó el molesto teléfono, me levante pesadamente y lo fui a contestar.

—Bueno—respondí cansado.

— _¡Soul!, ¡Soul que bueno que contestas tu!—_grito Liz histérica.

—Liz, calma, ¿qué sucede?—pregunte calmado. Y tratando de calmarla.

— _¡Soul estamos en problemas! ¡Problemas graves!—_grito mas histérica y desesperada todavía, y de fondo escuche las risas maniáticas de Patty y muchos gritos de dolor, cosa que me preocupo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte sin perder la calma, cool.

— _¡son kid y chrona! —_grito muy preocupada, un grito desgarrador se escucho.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa?!— pregunte estallando en nervios, solo puede significar una cosa.

— _¡está pasando! ¡Se están transformando!—_grito preocupada, lo que me temía, pero, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué no antes?, y los síntomas no han sido los suficientes para que ellos se estén transformando.

— ¡¿Cómo están?!—pregunte alterado

— _¡Están ardiendo en fiebre!—_ está bien, eso es malo, inmediatamente pensé en Maka.

—_ ¡chrona está con una crisis de locura por la sangre negra y dice que siente que le hierve la sangre! ¡Y a kid le duele la espalda y la cabeza!—_termino de relatar muy rápido, se notaba desesperada, la escuche gritar algo y las maniáticas risas de Patty al arrebatarle el teléfono.

— _¡Soul—kun, yo me encargo no te preocupes, adiós!, ¡kyajajajajja jirafas!—_grito Patty y corto la llamada, pero en vez de calmarme me preocupo mas, puede que sea demonio y sepa por lo que están pasando, pero Patty es muy ruda con algunas cosas.

Me toque la frente y me fije que sudaba, fui al baño y me lave la cara con agua fría, calma Soul, no pasa nada, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

—_ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Qué harás ahora Soul?—_ahí está de nuevo ese fastidio rojo.

—"tarde o temprano pasaría, nada se le puede hacer"—le respondí y corte comunicación, me dirigí a la habitación de Maka, llame a la puerta, luego de recibir un "pasa" entre y la vi muy concentrada en su lectura.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza y se volvió a concentrar. Salí de la habitación y me tire nuevamente en el sofá.

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

De nuevo sonó el molesto teléfono, salte del sofá y corrí a contestar.

—Si—dije tranquilo.

— _¡Soul—kun, gracias a Rafael!—_dijo tsubaki rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunte yo, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

— ¡_es Black star se está transformando!—_respondió desesperada, y puedo jurar que escuche sus sollozos del otro lado.

— ¡el también, no es posible!—grite yo. Pero si es verdad, ¡todos a la vez, esto no es posible, esto es un caos!

— _¿Cómo que el también? No me digas que… Maka—chan esta…—_no termino de hablar porque no era necesario.

—No tsubaki, no es Maka, son kid y chrona, Liz me llamo hace unos 10 minutos avisando—le respondí, calmándola y tensándola al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Los dos a la vez!_

—si, me parece muy extraño todo esto, no puede ser posible que los tres se estén transformando a la vez, de todas formas, ¿Cómo esta Black?—pregunte preocupado.

—_pues, esta temblando muchísimo, le duele la cabeza, los hombros, la espalda y dice que le hierve la sangre. —_contesto triste, se cómo se debe sentir, es duro, y más al saber que es la persona que amas a la que le pasa esto_— Y Maka—chan, ¿cómo esta ella?—_pregunto entre preocupada y esperanzada.

—Ella está bien, ha estado todo el día con fiebre, pero solo eso, no creo que se está transformando aun—le respondí tranquilamente.

—_No te confíes tanto Soul—kun, cualquier cosa puede pasar—_me advirtió ella. Escuche de fondo un grito ensordecedor y luego como tsubaki corto la llamada.

Que día.

**Fin Soul Pov.**

**Maka Pov.**

Me pregunto por qué tanto grito, ¿que estará haciendo Soul?, bueno, no importa. Me concentrare en mi libro, un libro muy interesante y peculiar, no tiene nombre, pero en la portada sale un ángel, un demonio y un shinigami juntos y abrazados por los hombros, shinigami—sama me lo dio hace tiempo, pero no lo había leído, hoy me aventure a leerlo y puedo decir que me encanto, está escrito a mano y parece ser muy antiguo.

" _Para llegar a la famosa ciudad, la ciudad del reino de las calabazas en el misterioso mundo del averno, la ciudad del halloween, tienes que cruzar el umbral, brillante como la luna y temible como los gritos de la noche. Avanzar por el triste campo de calabazas asta divisar una luz fantasmal y escuchar los gritos y llantos de las almas al entonar una triste y bagá canción, al entrar en la ciudad encontraras a las más temibles, despreciables y a la vez tristes creaturas vagando por la eterna noche, matando familias, devorando niños y gritando en nombre de la "muerte de la noche", en nombre de su señor del mal, el rey de sus almas y dueño del averno…"_

El libro estaba muy interesante, pero de la nada un enorme sueño me llego y me dormí sin siquiera darme cuenta…

"_Pero qué lugar más extraño" pensé al entrar por una puerta de acero oxidado a una especie de bosque muerto, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos y llantos de la noche, seguían oscuro sendero entre los árboles, al final del oscuro bosque pude divisar un gran campo de calabazas, cada una con un aterrador rostro tallado en ellas, y un inusual brillo azul saliendo de estas._

_Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al escuchar el aullido de un lobo a mis espaldas, no dude y corrí a toda velocidad hasta encontrar un lugar para esconderme, y para mi suerte divise una ciudad, corrí y corrí y entre en aquella ciudad, muy silenciosa, demasiado. Camine y me encontré a un señor de espaldas distraído en algo, me acerque a él para preguntarle donde estaba._

—_disculpe señor, ¿Qué es este lugar?—le pregunte, escuche la risa de ese señor y me respondió sin voltear con una voz tenebrosa y lúgubre._

—_Esto pequeña, es la ciudad de halloween—ese hombre se volteo lentamente y lo que vi me aterro._

_Una sonrisa llena de locura unos ojos chispeantes de odio y unos grandes cuernos en su frente, se acerco a mí con hambre en la mirada, extendía los brazos para alcanzarme, y me comenzó a perseguir, yo sin dudarlo escape en la dirección en la que llegue sin pensar en el lobo del cual escape me podría estar esperando, me voltee a ver al que me perseguía y me espante al notarlo demasiado cerca, me tropecé y en ese momento el lobo apareció, ambos saltaron hacia mí con un hambre contenida…_

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!—desperté terrada, estaba temblando y sudaba mucho, además de que de la nada me imbiado un gran dolor de cabeza. Me fije en la hora. 11:37 pm. Es tarde, Soul debe estar durmiendo.

Me caí de la cama al ser tomada por sorpresa por un trueno, un tormenta de las grandes estaba por comenzar, y yo temblando por culpa de una estúpida pesadilla, esto no podía estar peor. En contra de cualquier pronóstico esperado me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Soul, tengo miedo, si, pese a tener 18 años aun me asustan los rayos, ¿y qué?, ¿acaso no puedo?, como dije, me dirigí a la habitación de Soul. Llame a la puerta y espere respuesta. Nada, entre sin hacer mucho ruido y me acerque a él, se ve tan mono cuando duerme. Otro trueno sacudió el lugar y yo de un salto me metí en la cama con Soul.

— ¿Qué te pasa pervertida?—pregunto Soul divertido, entonces me di cuenta de la situación, "demasiado cerca" pensé, me aleje lo suficiente pero sin salir de la cama.

—Tuve una pesadilla—le respondí avergonzada, y estoy casi segura de que sonrojada.

—No me lo creo, Maka, la gran técnico de guadaña, que mata brujas y monstruos le tiene miedo a una siempre pesadilla—se burlo él, yo lo golpee en el hombro, y de eso comenzamos una pequeña guerra de golpecitos y almohadas.

—Jajajaja—se reía él mientras me golpeaba con la almohada.

— ¡Toma esto!—le grite y le arroje una almohada en la cara.

— ¡Ya verás!—me grito y se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndome cosquillas.

—Jajajaja ja Soul basta, jajá ¡ya basta!—le suplique estallando en risas,

—No quiero makita~, yo hago lo que quiera contigo—se burlo de mi, entonces se acerco demasiado a mi cara y me susurro al oído de una forma muy sensual –_tu eres mía Maka, solo mía—_y logro sonrojarme, me puse nerviosa y no se me ocurrió nada más que mi querido….

— ¡MAKA—CHOP!—le estampe el libro en la cara, me voltee y me tape con las sabanas,

— ¡Buenas noches!—le dije de golpe enojada. Me dispuse a dormir, cuando sentí los fuertes brazos de Soul tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a él, no dije nada, me gusta sentirlo así eh de admitir, pero me sorprendí cuando sentí las suaves y cálidas alas de Soul rodearme también.

— ¿Que—que haces?—pregunte totalmente nerviosa. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello para luego susurrar en mi oído.

—los abrazos de ángel te ayudan con las pesadillas—me respondió el, por un lado me gusto que se preocupe, pero por el otro me sentí mal al saber que solo ere eso y no algo más.

—Buenas noches—dijo el también y luego ambos nos sumimos en un profundo sueño.

—_Soul…—murmure su nombre, mientas el me sonreirá mirándome a los ojos con ternura._

—_Maka…— dijo él. _

—_Maka— se escucho otra voz, me asuste, era la voz de Soul, voltee y lo vi, 2 Soul, uno al frente y otro atrás. _

—_Maka…—otro Soul apareció a mi lado. _

—_Maka...—_

—_Maka…—_

—_Maka…—_

—_Maka…—_

—_Maka…—_

_La habitación se lleno de muchos Soul diciendo mi nombre, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sus voces de dejaban sorda, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es quién? ¿Quién es Soul? Mi cabeza estallaba en preguntas, las voces cada vez eran mucho más fuertes, estuve a punto de gritar pero me contuve. Entonces. _

—_Maka…— su única sonrisa burlona y sus ojos fríos me miraron al tiempo que todos los demás desaparecían y el silencio volvía a reinar el lugar, Soul, lentamente se acerco a mi oído y susurro en el, rozándolo con sus labios._

—_Maka….eres un demonio…—_

_Y luego, de la nada, una gran guadaña negra apareció en los brazos de Soul, listo y dispuesto se abalanzo sobre mí, yo no pude esquivarlo, y lo que sucedió después…_

— ¡Ahhhhhh!—grite sentándome de golpe en la cama, despertando a Soul, que me veía preocupado, entonces, de la nada un gran dolor de cabeza me azoto. Me sujete la cabeza tratando de parar el dolor sin lograrlo, eran unos martilleos insoportables que me hacían gritar y retorcerme.

— ¡Maka! ¿¡Maka que sucede!?—

Ya no podía escuchar la voz de Soul, a este desgarrador dolor de cabeza se le sumo un gran calor, como si me estuviera hirviendo la sangre.

—¡aaaahhh!—volví a gritar, era horrible, veía borroso y no sentía nada a mi alrededor, de pronto, solo pude sentir como unos brazos me rodeaba, y unas alas me cubrían la espalda, Soul, Soul me estaba abrazando, pude lograr notar como sus alas brillaban, al parecer para calmar mi dolor, sin lograrlo.

— ¡Maka! ¡Maka yo estoy aquí! Calma, todo estará bien—trataba de calmarme Soul, pero un grito mas fuerte escapo de mi cuando un choque eléctrico me recorrió de pies a cabeza toda la columna, y sentía como si fuese arrancada de su sitio con brutalidad, dolor, que doloroso es esto, no lo puedo creer, ¿es que acaso voy a morir? ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué me pasa esto?

—¡ ¡aaaaaahhhhhhhh!—Un gran y ultimo desgarrador dolor me azoto la espalda con la fuerza de mil azotes, sentía como si me desgarraran la espalda con muchas garras afiladas y me arrancaran la piel, y como si mis hombros se destrozaran y algo quisiera salir de mis huesos de los omoplatos.

—Maka, lo siento— dijo Soul, y de pronto me beso, y con ese beso todo el dolor estallo multiplicándose un millón de veces, sentía como si fuera a morir o si me estuviera quemando viva, un gran peso en mi espalda me impidió moverme, y caí desmallada en los brazos de Soul, pero antes de perder la conciencia lo vi derramar una solitaria lagrima y sentí como me besaba en la frente al susurrar.

—Maka…eres un demonio…

-0—

_**¿Y bien?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el cap.?**_

_**Jeje espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que me esforzare para traerles pronto el próximo capítulo. Titulado"**_

_**Capitulo 5:**__** como ser un demonio, por patty-sensei**_

_**Jeje ojala sea de su agrado. Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, muchas gracias por leer y por haberme esperado tantos meses, lo lamento mucho, jejeje. **_

_**Su ojou-sama se despide, muchas gracias y los quiero mucho, de verdad, cada uno de sus review me anima a seguir escribiendo.**_


End file.
